The present invention relates to automatic teller machine modules, and particularly to movable automatic teller machine (hereinafter "ATM") modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus for moving an automatic teller machine module from a retracted position to an extended position to facilitate servicing of the ATM.
Conventional ATMs are increasingly being placed in isolated locations such as in parking lots, and the like. The ATM must be secure to prevent unauthorized entry because a large amount of money is contained inside the ATM. The operator panel for the ATM is located in a wall. The wall may be the wall of any structure.
Because ATMs are normally used by drive-up customers in automobiles, the wall containing the operator panel must be designed to allow the automobile to approach the operator panel as closely as possible. This is normally accomplished designating a drive-through lane and by positioning the wall parallel to this lane, and as close to the lane as possible.
ATMs often include an access door to an interior region behind the wall to permit servicing of the ATM. The access door must have room to open to permit access to the interior region behind the wall for servicing or for reloading the ATM with currency. The access door is typically located directly opposite the operator panel of the ATM. It is advantageous to mount the ATM in a movable cabinet to permit the ATM to be extended, thereby permitting the access door to open. Providing a movable cabinet maintains the overall dimension of the interior region to a minimum. The cabinet is moved from a fully retracted position inside the wall to an extended position to provide access to the interior region behind the wall.
Some conventional drive mechanisms for movable ATM modules provide tracks or rails for moving the ATM out of a structure. The rails provide external support for the ATM module as the ATM module moves to its extended position. The rails are often permanently affixed to the pavement in the drive-through lane. Typically, the ATMs are mounted in carriages that roll on wheels along the rails. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,352. Problems exist with external rail drive mechanisms. The external rails affixed to the pavement are subject to wear and tear and damage from vehicles, as well as rust and corrosion from being exposed to the environment. Conventional drive mechanisms for moving ATM modules include electric motors with drive belts for driving wheels or a hand crank which operates chain and sprocket drive mechanisms.
One object of the present invention is to provide a simple and effective mechanism for extending an ATM which has few moving parts and requires little maintenance and upkeep.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive mechanism for extending and retracting an ATM which provides improvements over conventional chain and sprocket drive mechanisms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular ATM with extension capability that can be located in the wall of any structure and that is easily installed in the wall of existing structures to replace a preexisting ATM.
Yet another object of the present invention is to eliminate the need for external tracks and rails associated with the extension mechanism and provide an integral means for supporting the ATM in the extended position.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for moving an ATM relative to a wall between a retracted position and an extended position. The apparatus includes a base, a gear, and means coupled to the base for rotating the gear relative to the base. The apparatus also includes means coupled to the ATM for engaging the gear to move the ATM between its retracted position and its extended position, and a bearing positioned between the base and the ATM to facilitate movement Of the ATM relative to the base.
In the illustrated embodiment, the gear has a plurality of teeth, and the engaging means includes a rack coupled to the ATM and configured to mesh with the teeth of the gear. The means for rotating the gear includes an electric motor coupled to the gear for rotating the gear relative to the base.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for moving an ATM relative to a wall between a retracted position and an extended position. The apparatus includes a base, means for moving the ATM relative to the base, and a foldable floor panel coupled to the ATM. The foldable floor panel is configured t move from an unfolded, generally planar orientation when the ATM is in its extended position to a folded, generally upright position when the ATM is in its retracted position.
In the illustrated embodiment, the foldable floor panel includes a front section having first and second ends and a rear section having first and second ends. The foldable floor panel also includes a first hinge for pivotably coupling the first end of the front section to the ATM, and a second hinge for pivotably coupling the second end of the front section to the first end of the rear section.
The apparatus includes means for automatically lifting the foldable floor panel as the ATM moves from its extended position to its retracted position. In the illustrated embodiment, the lifting means includes a cam pivotably coupled to the base. The cam is configured to engage a center portion of the foldable floor panel adjacent the second hinge to lift the center portion of the foldable floor panel upwardly away from the base as the ATM moves from its extended position to its retracted position.
The apparatus also includes a support rail coupled to the base for supporting the second end of the rear section. The support rail includes a trough section for receiving the second end of the rear section when the floor panel is in its folded, generally upright orientation and a ledge for supporting the second end of the rear section when the foldable floor panel is in its unfolded, generally planar orientation.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for moving an ATM relative to a wall between a retracted position and an extended position. The apparatus includes a base plate, a movable floor located above the base plate and configured to slide relative to the base plate, and a bearing positioned between the base plate and the movable floor to facilitate movement of the movable floor relative to the base plate. The apparatus includes means for coupling the movable floor to the ATM so that the ATM moves with the movable floor, and means for moving movable floor and the ATM relative to the base plate to move the ATM between its retracted position and its extended position.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as present perceived.